ANTIFAZ - (SakuraXShaoran)
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: ¿Quién podría decir que los cuentos de hadas no existen? Pues Sakura experimentará enamorarse del joven Shaoran en tan solo una noche. Un baile, un par de miradas y dos corazones, serán los involucrados de esta romántica historia. (SakuraXShaoran) (EriolXTomoyo)
1. Capítulo 1

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de CLAMP. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

**"Antifaz" **

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

* * *

Solté un suspiro, acomode por última vez mi cabello, revise que mi labial siguiera perfecto y que ese vestido rosa pálido no me hiciera ver extraña. La temática de la fiesta que mi padre había organizado; era al estilo británico, cerca del siglo XIX. Aunque llevábamos viviendo en Inglaterra más de diez años, mi ascendencia era japonesa, claro por parte de mi madre, pero por mi padre, el más importante empresario del país, nos mudamos cuando era niña a su país natal.

En fin, retomando lo del principio, esa fiesta, se había organizado para agradecer a los socios que papá consiguió en ese año, pero en particular a uno, o debería decir, a una. Era la mayor empresaria de china y según las palabras de mi padre, era una mujer elegante y distinguida "lady Li" le llamaba. Yo aun no la conocía pero por la sola descripción, estaba segura que sería tan amable como la imaginaba.

Mi prima y también mejor amiga "Tomoyo" se encontraba conmigo esa noche, quien estaba convencida que en la fiesta, encontraríamos algo interesante, por decirlo así.

\- ¿Ya estas lista Sakura? – menciono Tomoyo apareciendo de pronto

\- Ya casi – dije sonriendo

\- Apresúrate, ya están casi todos los invitados… y lo sé porque veo a mucha gente

\- Solo me falta colocarme el antifaz – cierto, a la fiesta se debía asistir con antifaz, una grandiosa idea que mi hermano propuso y que se utilizo – He hecho de todo pero no logro que se ajuste

\- No hay problema, yo te ayudo - propuso tan linda como siempre y se acerco

\- Tu vestido esta hermoso… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – pregunté

\- Yo lo hice…

\- Tomoyo de verdad que tienes talento – alabe asombrada

\- Gracias Sakura – sonrió – También me hubiese gustado confeccionar el tuyo pero…

\- Pero mi madre me dio este, así que debía usarlo

\- Exacto y solo por eso no replicare

Ambas reímos, me encantaba pasar tiempo con Tomoyo, prácticamente crecimos juntas, por esa razón, conocíamos a la perfección cada aspecto de la otra. Lo que nos diferenciaba tremendamente; era nuestra personalidad, mi amiga era una chica activa, extrovertida y siempre sabia saber de todo. Yo en cambio, era un poco más tranquila, sin mencionar distraída, tal vez una característica muy mía.

Ya listas, salimos de mi habitación y bajamos al gran salón donde una gran reunión nos esperaba. Nos detuvimos frente a la escalera y desde arriba contemplamos la cantidad de gente que había. Mi padre conocía a muchas personas, no solo por sus negocios sino por su carisma, era un hombre muy amable y simpático, y ¿Qué decir de mi madre? Era la mujer más risueña que conocía. Ambos eran la pareja perfecta.

\- En definitiva esta es la fiesta con mas empresarios, que he visto - comento mi amiga

\- Vaya que lo es – afirme

\- Quizá, alguno de ellos trajo a sus hijos – vacilo coqueta

\- Posiblemente pero… - me detuve un segundo al ver en su rostro una mirada traviesa - ¿De qué hijos hablas Tomoyo?

\- Es más que obvio Sakura, hablo de algún joven guapo que pudo asistir a esta fiesta…

\- Aunque seria encantador amiga… la posibilidad de encontrar a muchachos de nuestra edad es casi… - no termine la frase. Había escuchado que la vida, te callaba de a golpe, dándote con una bofetada la oportunidad de ver lo que nunca te imaginaste. Pero para cuando creía eso, pensaba que era para demostrar alguna lección, para arrepentirte de algo, nunca imagine que mis palabras negativas, trajeran algo maravilloso en menos de un par de segundos.

Sin saber por que, gire mi cabeza, dramáticamente planeaba ser pesimista y mostrarle a Tomoyo que el lugar estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres adultos, de la edad y hasta mayor que nuestros padres, pero pronto supe que no, pues justo del otro lado del salón, un par de muchachos con traje y moño, sostenían un Martini, mientras parecían conversar muy entretenidos.

Mi sorpresa no fue saber que me había equivocado, sino que uno de esos muchachos, me había dejado paralizada.

\- ¿Sakura? – escuche de Tomoyo después de sentir su mano en mi hombro

\- ¿Eh? – dije volviendo a mi – Tomoyo…

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Tenias razón – adelante apresurada – Ya encontré lo que estábamos buscando

Con una sonrisa en los labios le indique el lugar donde se encontraban ese par de muchachos y no tardo en sorprenderse tanto como yo.

\- ¡Vaya! Que par… - comento, llevándose una mano al pecho

Simplemente sonreí, no supe si alagar las dotes mágicas que a veces tenía Tomoyo o ver a ese muchacho de cabello café, hasta que volteara su mirada a mí.

**xxx**

\- Creo que hemos pasado aquí, el tiempo suficiente, como para darnos cuenta de que no hay ni una sola chica - suspiro frustrado

\- Claro que las hay… solo mira ese espectáculo – dije burlón señalando a un trió de damas de edad avanzada

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro de mi amigo, Eriol era un total bromista, siempre me fastidiaba, esa ocasión era de las pocas en que yo, me vengaba de sus trucos.

\- Ja Ja, muy gracioso Li – pronuncio serio tomando un trago a su Martini

\- Señor Li, para ti – dije sarcástico

\- Parece que hoy vienes de muy buen humor

\- Debemos hallar la manera de hacer menos aburrido este lugar – suspire

\- Tienes razón… lo que si debo mencionar; es que las bebidas son buenas, de hecho…

Eriol comenzó a exponer todo su conocimiento sobre cócteles, era un tipo muy inteligente y a su edad conocía lo suficiente como para impresionar a cualquiera. Era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y a pesar de ser totalmente diferentes, nos llevábamos tan bien como un par de hermanos. No había lugar en el que no estuviésemos juntos, éramos un gran equipo, puesto que nuestros planes era volvernos socios de una empres independiente a la de nuestros padres.

Claro que mi madre deseaba que continuara con la empresa familiar pero… no era del rubro que me llamara la atención, además, tenía cuatro hermanas perfectamente capaces de manejar ese negocio.

Mientras volteaba los ojos ante las palabras pretenciosas de mi amigo, me dio por revisar el salón, comencé a indagar cada rincón, todos llevaban puesto su antifaz y era difícil distinguir quién era quien, aun así, continúe y pude ver que el lugar estaba lleno de gente, y por la calidad de sus trajes y vestidos, eran personas importantes, hasta podría jurar que la mayoría eran empresarios, amigos del nuevo socio de mi madre "el profesor Kinomoto"

Comencé a desanimarme, no encontraba nada que llamara mi atención, lo último que vi fueron las escaleras y antes de que volteara la cabeza y me enfocara en alcoholizarme, pude ser testigo del mayor impacto de mi vida.

La sensación de cómo mi cuerpo quedo paralizado, fue el principio de mi sorpresa, pues sentí como si por un momento, el tiempo se hubiera detenido mostrándome en lo alto, a la chica más hermosa que había visto. Sé que su rostro estaba cubierto y hasta pareceré un estúpido por decirlo pero, sabía que debajo de ese antifaz dorado, se encontraba la dueña de tan encantadora figura. Porque vaya que la tenía, ya que a pesar de ese gran vestido, la silueta que formaba su cadera, su cintura y los delicados hombros que se mostraban bajo esa transparente tela, la hacían lucir tan tierna como ardiente.

Lo digo por el tono de rosa de su vestido, era un color exquisito, perfecto para su piel y el castaño de su cabello, sus labios eran una combinación de rojo y rosa, algo que no puse distinguir bien, mucho menos el color de sus ojos pero estaba seguro que de cerca, serian la luz perfecta.

Me quede como idiota, con la mirada arriba mientras sentía como de a poco el sonido bajaba de volumen, me sentía perdido en tan radiante chica y todos esos sentimientos que comenzaron a inundar mi cuerpo, desaparecieron cuando Eriol, moviéndome de un lado a otro, desconcentró mi atención.

\- ¡Hey Li! ¿Qué sucede contigo? Me parece muy grosero que no escuches nada de lo que te digo… - reprocho mirándome molesto. Obviamente no le tome importancia y de inmediato le mostré lo mejor de la noche

\- Cállate y mira… - mi amigo volteo la mirada y en cuanto vio al par de chicas (que hasta ese momento supe que había otra) puedo jurar que de los lentes que portaba, salió un brillo de asombro.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Mira que tenemos aquí… en definitiva perdono que no me pusieras atención

\- De cualquier forma no me importa, pero de una vez te aclaro que la chica de vestido rosa…

\- Me parece muy bien – adelanto – Porque la chica de azul, es perfecta para mí… ¿Quiénes serán?

\- No lo sé, pero necesito saberlo – suspire

\- Igual yo – secundo – Bien… no perdamos tiempo Li, vayamos y hablémosles

\- ¿Qué? – dije en un sobresalto – Pero… ¿Cómo? No podemos acercarnos así nada mas, además, aun no han bajado a la fiesta, si vamos hasta allá, pareceremos acosadores

\- Tienes razón – dijo pensativo tocando su mentón – Entonces debemos crear un plan

Hubiera girado los ojos, juzgando de loco a mi gran amigo y sus ideas pero esa vez, no sucedió así, deseaba acercarme a esa chica, ansiaba escuchar su voz, ver de cerca esos labios y clavar en mi alma el brillo de sus ojos.

**xxx**

Después de acordar con Tomoyo que permanecer paradas en la escalera, mientras susurrábamos acerca de esos chicos, era como si hubiésemos regresado a la primaria, decidimos bajar de una vez y adentrarnos al evento. Aunque el plan de mi amiga era increíble, me daba un poco de miedo y hasta vergüenza aceptar, pues planeábamos hacernos notar. No sé cómo, pero así seria. Siendo sincera; en otras circunstancias me habría opuesto a tan valiente propuesta pero, en esa ocasión, no podía negarme, deseaba conocerlo.

Debo admitir que desde arriba, todo se veía un poco mejor, ya que llegando, perderse entre la multitud, era demasiado fácil, lo que ocasionaría un problema.

\- No me esperaba esto – suspiro – Sera un poco complicado, con toda esta gente… a penas y puedo saber que está conmigo porque me tomas de la mano amiga

\- Lo sé – afirme – Ver a tantos invitados da un poco de miedo

\- No te preocupes Sakura, muchos solo vienen hacer acto de presencia, para cuando termine la presentación, te aseguro que no habrá casi nadie

Después me sonrió y caminamos hacia la mesa de bocadillos.

Habían pasado al menos un par de horas, la fiesta no estaba tan mal, la música era linda, el ambiente era tranquilo y los bocadillos y bebidas, eran deliciosas, mi mejor amiga me acompañaba, conversábamos y reímos, parecía que nada podía ir mejor, de no ser por mi constante ansiedad. Lo confieso, me sentía ansiosa, volteaba para un lado, luego para otro, intentaba encontrar a ese muchacho pero no podía, parecía como si hubiese desaparecido, como si al bajar de las escaleras, su presencia se hubiera esfumado.

\- ¿Pasa algo Sakura? – pregunto Tomoyo

\- Eh…

\- ¡Vaya! Ese muchacho si te gusto ¿eh? Ya vi que lo estas buscando – burló acertando mi actitud

\- Ah… ha… no los he visto desde que bajamos – intente desviar mi sonrojo. Claro que me gustaba, no entiendo cómo, pero me gustaba.

\- Yo tampoco, pareciera como si hubieran desaparecido – baje la mirada, si Tomoyo tampoco sabía sobre ellos, significaba que estaban más que perdidos. No quise parecer muy desanimada y planee decirle que la noche debían continuar, cuando nuestra suerte dio un inesperado giro - Tranquila Sakura, no se han ido – dijo de pronto con emoción

\- ¿Eh?

\- En realidad, creo que ya saben que no están solos – prosiguió y por el rostro que tenia, supe que no solo los había encontrado – Con tranquilidad, voltea a tu derecha – indicó

Un poco confundida, hice lo que me dijo y lentamente fui alzando la mirada hasta que me encontré con él. Después de quedarme sin aliento por tremendo suspiro, de un sobresalto me voltee sintiendo el rostro completamente rojo. No podía creerlo, a un par de mesas, estaban el par de muchachos, viéndonos directamente.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Lo viste? No están viendo… - susurro emocionada ayudándome a regresar de mi shock

\- Si… - suspire nerviosa

\- Esto se pone cada vez mejor…

Ya no pude escuchar lo que mi amiga continúo diciendo, me sentía sonrojada, emocionada y extrañamente contenta. Mordí mis labios, no cabía en mi cabeza otra cosa que no fuera ese par de segundos en que nuestros ojos se habían cruzado. Entonces, fuera de mí, hice algo que nunca imagine, voltee nuevamente, él seguía ahí, viéndome y aunque sentía que mis piernas temblaban, no aparate la mirada e involuntariamente sonreí, no tardo en hacer lo mismo, fue entonces que dentro de mi pecho, un embriagante calor me recorrió completa.

Era como si nos hubieras conectado.

El parpadeo de la luces fue el culpable de separarnos, pues en un sobresalto, ambos apartamos la mirada, sorprendidos por la anunciación del baile que apenas comenzaba. Consciente de lo que había hecho, discretamente regrese a mi posición y fingí demencia ante ese cruce de miradas, era obvio que le había coqueteado pero no podía dejar que ese muchacho se alzara el ego por mi culpa, si bien yo era atractiva para él, debía demostrármelo.

\- No se tu amiga, pero el de las gafas tiene una mirada realmente seductora – menciono Tomoyo entre dientes, mientras al igual que yo, lo miraba coqueta

\- No lo he notado amiga pero… - suspire – ese chico de cabello café…

No termine de pronunciar mis pensamientos sobre él, cuando dio comienzo el baile. Parecía un típico baile, de los que se realizaban a la antigua; dama y caballero, sosteniéndose de la mano, mirándose a los ojos, mientras daban vueltas por el salón, en lo que parecía una bien organizada coreografía.

El movimiento continúo de las personas, nos privaron de la vista y aunque hubiésemos querido buscarlos, no era lo más apropiado. Ambas nos compartimos miradas cómplices y en segundos comenzamos a reír, parecíamos niñas pequeñas, quienes se emocionaban por la más mínima cosa. Pero poco nos dudaría ese pensamiento, pues no se mi amiga pero en lo personal, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo al ver a ese muchacho, acercarse a mí.

**xxx**

Juro que estuve a punto de sentirme un adonis cuando creí que esa chica me había sonreído, pero el desplante que dulcemente me regalo, fue lo que me regreso a la realidad. Aun en ese momento, no podía creer que sus ojos se hubiesen cruzado con los míos. Todo aquello, no hizo más que ocasionarme un deseo más grande de conocerla, de tenerla frente a mí y ¿Por qué no? de poder tocarla, pero de inmediato aclaro que no fue mi culpa sentirme así, sino todo lo contrario, era ella la responsable de hacerme sentir tan intrigado.

Necesitaba saber si esa mirada era para mí, si esa sonrisa la había ocasionado yo, y si esa chica, realmente había notado mi presencia.

Cuando el baile dio comienzo, la gente comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y eso impidió mi visión, no era del todo malo pues se convertiría en la oportunidad perfecta. Lo admito, era un gran bailarín y a pesar de eso, pocas veces invitaba alguna chica, de hecho la mayoría con las que había bailado alguna vez, era solamente por petición de mi madre. Esa vez era diferente, estaba completamente dispuesto, ansiaba hablarle y no perdería tiempo, iría a invitarla a bailar.

No espere mas, sabía que Eriol haría lo mismo, pues entre el ruido y mis pensamientos, había escuchado su intención de acercarse a la chica de azul, pero sinceramente no le tome mucha importancia, me sentía fuera de mi, como si el hechizo de su espectacular encanto me hubiera atrapado en un mundo paralelo, donde solo podía pensar en ella.

Dejando atrás a mi amigo, comencé a caminar sin otro objetivo que no fuera llegar ante esa chica. De un momento a otro comencé a desesperarme, parecía que caminaba y caminaba y no podía llegar, fue entonces que alzando la mirada, vi su hermosa figura a tan solo un par de pasos. No tengo la menor idea de que fue lo que me paso para atreverme a tal acto, mucho menos sé, de donde saque esa valentía pero, cualquier pregunta o intento de razón a mis acciones, ya no valían la pena, pues ya estaba frente a ella.

Utilice toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ser tan atrevido de contemplarla de arriba abajo, y solo concentrarme en sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda, desde mi llegada hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, me sirvió para tomar aire, parecer totalmente relajado y tratar de impresionarla con mis palabras.

**xxx**

Desde que note que se acercaba, sentí como si mi cuerpo se hubiera paralizado, evitándome el mínimo movimiento, mis ojos estaba enfocados en él, en su mirada depredadora, en su actitud varonil y en esa confianza que me perturbo al mismo tiempo en que la deteste. No tardo en llegar y sin que él lo supiera, ya lo esperaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue colocarse frente a mí, me miro directo y después de un pequeño silencio, hablo:

\- Buenas noches – saludo haciendo una leve reverencia para Tomoyo y para mi

\- Buenas noches – respondimos al unisonó

\- Me presento señorita, soy Li Shaoran…

"Li Shaoran" ese nombre sonó por mi mente innumerables veces que no hice otra cosa más que otorgarle mi mano para que este, en una inclinación llena de respeto, besara la misma. Su manera de actuar era enigmante, tan elegante, tan seductor, tan impresionantemente adictivo.

\- Es un placer joven Li – respondí con el pulso acelerado – Sakura Kinomoto

No sé si fue mi imaginación o vi en sus ojos un brillo resplandeciente. Luego se irguió y comenzó a hablar.

\- Es una noche encantadora, encaja perfectamente con el ambiente de esta fiesta

\- Ciertamente encantadora – dijo llegando de pronto, aquel joven lo que acompañaba – Perdón la interrupción señoritas, así mismo aprovecho para presentarme, Eriol Hiiragizawa

Aquel muchacho no titubeó ni un segundo, sin que Tomoyo le otorgara su mano, él de una manera elegante y encantadora, la había tomado, e inclinándose como todo un caballero, planto un beso en ella. Note claramente el sonrojo de mi amiga, esa actitud le había encantado y me atrevo a decir que el joven Eriol, no ocultaba su interés.

\- Es un gusto – añadí

\- Dígame señorita Kinomoto, ¿Le gusta la música? – pregunto sonriente el joven Li

\- Me encanta, más que nada, cuando se trata de una composición de instrumentos determinados – confesé

\- Ya veo, entonces, acertaría si dijera que: la música que estamos disfrutando en este momento, es de su total agrado…

\- Así es… - afirme

\- Me parece perfecto, siendo así, tendré más oportunidad de que acepte acompañarme en esta pieza – dijo y juro que aunque lo esperaba, tal propuesta me sorprendió tanto, que solté la última gota de aliento que me quedaba en los pulmones

Vi su mano suspendida en dirección a mí, su manera de esperar mi respuesta cautivo mis sentidos, ocasionando que no solo aceptara la propuesta, sino que deseara tocarlo, sentirlo, cerca, muy cerca de mí.

Pose mi mano sobre la suya después de susurrar un "si" que solo él pudo escuchar, me guio con delicadeza a la pista, al llegar, con agilidad, acomodo su segunda mano por la parte superior de mi espalda y en posición, nos acomodamos para comenzar el baile. Lo mire a los ojos, Li ya lo hacía y no puedo saber desde hace cuanto me miraba. Suspire en mis adentros y en seguida, dio comienzo.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hace tiempo que no me aparezco por aquí, pero aun así, espero que acepten de la mejor manera este Fic y lo disfruten mucho, estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible. Saluditos.**

**Espero me puedan ayudar y comentarme con sus hermosos REVIEWS que les pareció este primer capítulo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de CLAMP. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

**"Antifaz" **

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

**Chicas debo mencionar que una parte del capítulo, vienen pensamientos de ambos personajes, esperó no confundirlas y que disfruten de la lectura. **

* * *

Con mi mano sobre la suya, caminamos a la pista, su manera de guiarme era elegante, confiada y realmente encantadora. Cuando creí que donde nos detuvimos seria el lugar elegido para bailar, una inesperada vuelta me caso de mis pensamientos. Así como regrese, mis ojos se clavaron en los de él, su mano rápidamente se acomodo en mi espalda y la que ya sostenía, simplemente la acomodo a lo alto de nuestros hombros, para comenzar a bailar, me sonrió y no hice más que disimular mi sonrojo.

Debo admitir que esa actitud tan dominante y varonil me encanto, al grado, en que cuando comenzamos a bailar, temía pisarlo o desvanecerme, pues mis piernas las sentía amedrentadas. No hice más que sonreír ante su acto y dejarme guiar por sus movimientos y la delicadeza en que me trataban sus manos.

\- Es un buen bailarín joven Li - dije intentando persuadir mis suspiros

\- Un buen baile siempre se logra… con la compañera perfecta – susurró haciendo enchinar la piel

¿Qué tenía ese muchacho que me causaba tantas sensaciones? Era claro que lo acababa de conocer, que esas miradas que de lejos nos regalamos, no eran más que superficiales coqueteos ¿Por qué estando entre sus brazos, me sentía de esa manera?

\- Ya veo – sonreí tímida

\- ¡Flor de cerezo! – pronuncio de pronto – Es realmente un hermoso nombre, y tiene un hermoso significado, las flores del cerezo son una total caricia a quien contempla su esplendor

\- Hermosa manera de explicar su admiración por las flores – respondí ahogando mi emoción, no debía dejarme seducir tan rápido, aunque; con su sola voz, ese muchacho era un total encanto

\- Es inevitable tenido frente a mi tal belleza... – no estoy muy segura si lo dijo por mí, o porque realmente le gustaran las flores, pero no podía darme el lujo de investigarlo

No hice otra cosa más que sonreír y continuar admirando sus increíbles ojos cafés, no solo el baile era satisfactorio sino todo lo que conllevaba

**xxx**

Baje la mirada solo para contener mi emoción al escuchar el "si" de su parte, de inmediato en que poso su mano sobre la mía, no perdí tiempo y la lleve a la pista, una vez ahí, aproveche mi oportunidad y dándole una vuelta, la acerque a mi cuerpo. Sé que, aunque atrevido, ese acto le gusto, pues aun a pesar de estar cubierta por ese antifaz, pude notar sus encantadores sonrojos.

Comenzamos y fue ella quien comenzó hablar, alagando mi manera de bailar, claro que le respondí con toda la intención de culparla a ella por mi inspiración en esa noche. Después de eso, pronuncie palabras que nunca me imagine decirle a alguien. Debo decir que no pude evitarlo, pensar en su hermoso nombre solo me hacia imaginar a esa bellas flores rosas, que llevan exactamente el mismo tono que su elegante vestido.

Aunque sus bellísimos ojos verdes, me intentaban demostrar un poco de interés, la chica en sí, era difícil de persuadir, ni aunque hablara como todo un poeta, le sonriera como conquistador y la tratara como a toda una dama, sabía que no sería fácil lograr algo más que un baile, era una chica activa y por su forma de hablar; muy inteligente. No es que ya hubiera pensado en darle un beso… pero tampoco me conformaría solo con bailar, ella me inspiraba sentimientos que me aferre en preservar desde que los sentí.

Al ver que no quiso continuar con mis obvios coqueteos, guardo silencio y se enfoco en el baile. No quise forzarla e hice lo mismo, cosa que fue la mejor decisión, pues aunque parezca un ridículo, ese baile, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

"ambos personajes"

Me sentía flotar, era como si sus manos, me llevaran a un nuevo mundo, uno donde no existía otra cosa más que la música, él y yo…

Su piel era suave, su cuerpo una clara combinación de belleza y escultura perfecta.

Sus brazos, aunque me rodeaban, me hacían sentir una libertad que nunca antes había experimentado.

En cada giro, el olor de su cabello me enloquecía el cuerpo, como si se tratara de una droga.

Su perfume, era tan exquisito como él, simplemente me temblaba el cuerpo cada vez que llegaba a mis pulmones.

Con cada mirada, me convencía más, de que esa chica, era algo más que la mujer más hermosa que habían visto mis ojos.

Sus ojos, tan intensos y misteriosos, me llenaban de deseos… que una dama no debía pronunciar.

En cada sonrisa, mis deseos de probar sus labios, se hacía más fuerte.

El sonido de su sonrisa, me confirmaba lo guapo que era y las ganas que sentí, de probar uno de sus besos.

**xxx**

No sentí en ningún momento, cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que la música se detuvo, dando fin, a la primera parte del baile. Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos por lo inesperado de la situación, tanto que no soltamos nuestras manos. Cuando me percate de eso, de inmediato pero sin parecer grosera, me hice a un lado y comente sonrojada:

\- La primera parte del baile, ha terminado…

\- Le ruego me disculpe señorita – dijo en seguida - Le he pedido hacerme el honor de bailar una pieza, y me excedí hasta que la música termino…

\- Para mí no fue molestia – adelante - Disfrute mucho el bailar con usted joven Li – él y sus encantadores ojos, me sonrieron coquetos. Me sentí atrapada, ya no pude desviar el suspiro que me produjo ver a tal hombre frente a mi

\- No más que yo con usted… esta noche ha sido más que encantadora y todo gracias a su hermosa compañía – no sé como lo hacía, pero cada palabra me llenaba el corazón de brillantes emociones

Guardamos silencio por un par de segundos, como si con mirarnos, declaráramos nuestro interés mutuo. Había llegado el momento de ir con mi padre y acompañarlo mientras se presentaba, dando la bienvenida a su nueva socia, pero hacerlo, significaba soparme de Li Shaoran, así que moverme, no era una opción, hasta que tomo la palabra.

\- Tal vez parezca muy atrevido de mi parte señorita Kinomoto pero… después de la presentación, ¿Aceptaría ser mi compañera, en lo que reste de la noche? – abrí los ojos cual sorpresa por su maravillosa sorpresa, así mismo, no escatime mi respuesta y velozmente acepte

\- ¡Sí! Me encantaría

\- De acuerdo… - suspiro sonriendo levemente, después, para despedirse parcialmente de mi, coloco un lindo beso en mi mano – Entonces… la veré en un momento - creo que para ese punto, ambos habíamos dejado muy en claro, que gustábamos, el uno del otro

Hice una leve reverencia y dando media vuelta, me dirigía donde estaba mi familia.

Las manos me temblaban, mis piernas caminaban solo por instinto y el pulso de mi corazón estaba tan acelerado, como cuando asistía a clases de gimnasia. Acaricie la mano en donde ese guapo muchacho poso uno de sus besos y llevándola a mi mejilla, entrecerré los ojos para volver a sentir lo suave de sus labios. Me mordí emocionada y con ansiedad espere volver a estar entre sus brazos.

**xxx**

Espere solo un instante, para poder contemplarla caminar, después de un vistazo razonable, di media vuelta y camine en dirección a donde se encontraba mi madre. Mientras caminaba, apretaba los puños, intentaba controlar mis deseos de alcanzarla, acariciar su rostro y robarle a esos labios rojos; un beso. Me sentía extasiado: de su perfume, de su voz, de sus manos, de ella.

Solté un risita sin importar que alguien viera lo estúpido que parecía, no me importo, pues era la primera vez en mi vida, que una chica me atrapaba de esa manera, admito que en un momento, alguna chica me llego a gustar, pero nunca al grado en que esa castaña había lanzado su feroz hechizo contra mí.

Sabía que pedirle pasara toda la noche a su lado, era tan atrevido como imposible y si puedo ser sincero, me temblaron las piernas esperando un "no" de su parte, pero al escuchar que aceptaba mi propuesta, ya nada me importo mas. De hecho, esperaba que esa presentación terminara lo antes posible, para poder estar con ella, otra vez y… ¿Por qué no? intentar probar sus tentadores labios.

\- ¡Hey! Li… - Fue lo que de un brinco, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos – A ¿Dónde vas tan rápido?

\- ¡Hiiragizawa! – gruñí. A pesar de ser los mejores amigos, Eriol y yo, siempre nos hablábamos por nuestros apellidos.

\- Dime amigo… ¿Estas tan excitado como yo? – pregunto mientras recargaba su brazo en mis hombros

\- ¿Qué?

\- En el buen sentido pervertido… y me refiero a ese par de hermosas chicas… no se tu pero, Tomoyo es la chica más increíble que he podido conocer, es: lista, divertida, hermosa y huele… huele delicioso – verlo expresarse de esa manera me causo gracia, pero al mismo tiempo un poco de compasión, tal vez, porque yo me sentía igual de perdido por la bella Sakura

\- ¡Ja! – reí – Estoy igual… la señorita Sakura es… simplemente perfecta. Bailar con ella, fue increíble, ni siquiera sentí en qué momento paso tan rápido el tiempo

\- Si lo note, en ningún momento salieron de la pista. Nosotros a la mitad, decidimos descansar y aproveché para conversar con ella

\- ¿De verdad? – cuestione curioso, pues mirando sus ojos verdes, era como estar en un nuevo mundo donde nada tenía más importancia que ella. No recuerdo haber ocupado mi atención en alguien que no fuera esa chica

\- Si… y debo decirte algo – declaro sonriendo con supremacía – Conseguí que aceptara pasar el resto de la noche conmigo, claro después de la presentación. Así que… si no tuviste tanta suerte, lo siento mucho, tendrás que alcoholizarte tu solo porque ataré ocupado con Tomoyo

\- ¡Vaya! – dije sarcástico – Me alegro por ti amigo… y agradezco tu consideración pero no hará falta alcoholizarme, pues la señorita Sakura estará conmigo toda la noche…

\- ¡Increíble! Has aprendido muy bien de mi ¿he? – burlo abrazándome

\- ¿Estás loco? Yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes… - ambos reímos, y por primera vez, me sentí como cuando era niño. Cuando un logro se lo compartía a mi mejor amigo y ambos celebrábamos – Por cierto… ¿Por qué le llamas Tomoyo, no le molesta que seas tan igualado?

\- Para nada, pues ella me dio la autorización para hacerlo – guiño un ojo

Me sorprendí, era bastante rápido que una chica permitiera ser mencionada por su nombre, acabando de conocer a una persona, aunque también recordé a la chica de azul, parecía menos tímida que Sakura, tal vez, compartía ser tan extrovertida como mi amigo.

Llegamos hasta donde se encontraba mi madre, ella como siempre permanecía seria y enfocada en sus propios pensamientos, me miro fijo y después de sonreírme, esperamos que comenzara la presentación.

**xxx**

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó mi hermano con voz irritante – Tardaste demasiado, estamos a punto de pasar

\- Lo siento, solo estaba…

\- ¡Conmigo! – interrumpió de pronto mi amiga. Touya alzo una ceja, era un experto en identificar peculiaridades o mejor dicho, en vigilarme todo el tiempo

\- Así es – adelante - De cualquier forma, tu también acabas de llegar y ambos sabemos que la señorita Kaho fue la culpable de tu tardanza

\- Estar con mi prometida no tiene nada de malo… - dijo sonrojado, haciendo saber que en ese momento, la que había ganado, era yo

\- ¡Sakura, Toya! Hijos ya es hora – dijo mi hermosa madre – Acompañemos a su padre en esta presentación

\- ¡Claro! – pronunciamos al unisonó

\- Tengo que contarte algo muy importante – le susurre a Tomoyo mientras caminaba alejándome

\- Yo también a ti – alce a escuchar

Por la mirada de mi amiga, estaba segura que su experiencia con el muchacho de lentes, había sido de lo mejor y esperaba que me contra a detalle, también para decirle la mía. Solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente, pues planeaba buscar a Li en cuanto terminara este compromiso.

Mi padre tenía la costumbre de realizar fiestas, donde invitaba a sus mejores amigos, socios empresarios, y en esas reuniones, presentar con toda libertad y confianza a su nuevo socio y formalizar una buena relación para futuros negocios. Cada que se hacía, subíamos como familia y lo acompañábamos para darle la bienvenida a dicha persona. Esta vez no sería diferente, mi padre ya se encontraba frente a la pista, con la mirada de todos, hablaba con facilidad y carisma igual que siempre y en pocos minutos, nos mencionaría a cada uno, primero a mi madre, después a mi hermano mayor Touya y por último, a mí.

Así, fuimos pasando, hasta que todos reunidos esperamos a Lady Li, quien no venia sola, pues su único hijo varón, la acompañaba esa noche. No solo me sorprendió ver a tan elegante y hermosa mujer, sino que su hijo, era Li Shaoran.

En cuanto lo vi acercarse junto a la nueva socia de mi padre, mi respiración se acelero, de inmediato me sentí como una tonta – ¿Cómo pude ser tan despistada? – Me dije – Ese apellido… ¿Por qué no identifique su apellido? – por un momento me paralizo la vergüenza, pues sin querer, había coqueteado con el hijo de nuestra nueva socia, una mujer a quien veríamos mas seguido de lo pensado.

Supe que se sorprendió tanto como yo cuando me vio frente a él, tal vez ambos habíamos pasado por alto el apellido enfocándonos solo en coquetear. Me moría de vergüenza, sentía que el cuerpo me temblaba y que el rostro lo tenía tan rojo como un tomate. Más que nada, porque tenía que pasar y saludarlos a ambos.

Comencé a inhalar y exhalar repetidas veces para que cuando llegara mi turno de estrechar sus manos, no tartamudeara o peor, que me callera ante su presencia. Llegado el momento, me quite el antifaz, camine intentando parecer segura y salude amable a Lady Li, ella me miro fijamente con sus hechizantes ojos, haciendo experimentar un feroz escalofrió, después me sonrió con calidez. A primera impresión, era una mujer imponente, que trasmitía mucha seguridad y un carácter territorial.

Luego me dirigí a su encantador hijo. Lo mire fijo, el se quito el antifaz y con esplendor, me dejo contemplar su rostro. Debo decir que lucía aun más guapo que antes. Sentí sonrojarme, le dirigí la mano y tomándola con delicadeza, la beso saludándome como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos. Le sonreí complacida por su acto y después regrese a mi lugar.

Luego de dar la bienvenida de la manera tan cálida en que mi padre siempre trataba a sus socios, ambas familias dimos una reverencia representando respeto y por fin termino. Se dio comienzo a la segunda parte del baile y la gente cubrió de nuevo la visibilidad de cruzar miradas con el joven de cabello castaño.

No supe si sentirme extraña o feliz por el acontecimiento, lo que si no pude evitar; fue la emoción de mi cuerpo al mirarlo en cada momento de esa presentación, pues estoy completamente segura que él, hacia lo mismo, no dejaba de verme.

\- Quien lo diría Sakura – dijo Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos – Así que el Joven Li, es realmente el hijo de Lady Li… ¿Cómo es que no nos percatamos de eso?

\- No lo sé… y me sentí como una tonta

\- ¿Por qué? Él tampoco se percato de ti, y eso que su nuevo socio se apellida Kinomoto. Mi teoría es esta: ambos se gustaron tanto, que dejaron de lado los puestos y solo se concentraron en miradas coquetas – burlo sonrojándome aun mas

\- ¡Tomoyo!

\- No me digas que no fue lo que paso…

\- Bueno…

\- Ya conocías al chiquillo – interrumpió Touya

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dime Sakura, ¿Ya conocías al hijo de Lady Li? – repitió mirándome tan serio como curioso

\- No… - suspire nerviosa, intentando no ceder ante la mirada acusante de mi hermano, pues sabía que le ocultaba la verdad

\- Para todos fue una sorpresa – añadió mi amiga – Lady Li es una mujer con mucha clase, hablando de eso, Sakura debo platicar contigo sobre algo muy importante

\- ¡Bien! – soltó él – No siempre estará Tomoyo para ayudarte monstro – después de eso, se marcho sobándose la frente

\- Gracias amiga

\- No hay de que, aunque si debo platicarte algo…

El tiempo en que Tomoyo tardo en comentarme lo sucedido con el joven Hiiragizawa, fue el mismo tiempo en que este, tardo en llegar. Por lo tanto, mi oportunidad de contarle mi parte, no tuvo lugar. Vi como con emoción, mi amiga se retiro a la pista y me alegró infinitamente verla de esa manera, estaba claro que el joven, era un encantador caballero, lo suficiente para que lo dejara llamarla por su nombre.

Sonreí gustosa, cosa que me duro poco cuando escuche su voz justo detrás de mí.

**xxx**

\- Señorita Kinomoto – pronuncié

Ella volteo rápidamente con asombro en sus ojos esmeralda, al parecer seguía tan sorprendida por la presentación, como yo, quien no pude evitar sentirme como imbécil al no imaginar ni una sola relación entre nuestro nuevo socio y el apellido de la hermosa chica. Admito que mientras la tenia de frente, me avergonzaba saber que mi actitud de conquistador había pasado por la hija del profesor. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía sentirme más afortunado, ya que de cualquier forma, la vida me habría dado la oportunidad de conocerla.

\- Nuevamente es un placer estar ante su presencia – añadí sonriendo

Ella correspondió con su dulce sonrisa, le ofrecí mi brazo y después de que lo tomara, la segunda parte del baile, dio un giro más que inesperado.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS Y RESPUESTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Les agradezco muchísimo que se tomaran le tiempo de leer y escribir un REVIEW, tengo la esperanza que les guste esta actualización y me sigan compartiendo sus opiniones. **

**Nitoca: **Hola… Claro que no voy abandonar esta historia, nunca he abandonado ninguna… gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que te gustara, espero que este nuevo capítulo también lo hayas disfrutado. Te mando un abrazo.

**Azul Ceruleo: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu Review, espero que esta actualización la hayas disfrutado. Un abrazo.

**ksakura Rostran: **¿Qué tal? Me alegra que te gustara, ojala esta segunda parte te llene de más emoción. Un beso.

**Yonahi13: **Hola, gracias por comentar, Shaoran es un total encanto. Espero haber logrado esa sensación de romance en su baile. Un beso.


	3. Chapter 3

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de CLAMP. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

**Antifaz **

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

* * *

Me sonrió tímida, pensé en ofrecerle mi brazo y proponerle pasar a la pista pero… por lo acontecido, preferí aclarar nuestra sorpresa. Sé bien por su mirada, que aun continuaba confundida y tal vez, si no decía algo referente, corría el peligro de que pensara lo peor de mí. Pues mis palabras y actos fueron más que un simple cortejo.

\- ¿Señorita Kinomoto? Me gustaría ofrecerle una disculpa – comencé – No me percate antes, de que usted era la hija del profesor

\- La sorpresa también fue para mí – suspiro

\- Si en un momento, del baile interior, le falte al respeto… le pido por favor, me disculpe – ella solo me miro

\- No tiene de que disculparse, me alegra saber que su comportamiento para conmigo, fue autentico – declaro con un luminoso brillo en sus ojos. Estaba más que claro, que mi actitud no había pasado desapercibida, así mismo, por sus palabras, le había agradado

\- Y seguirá siendo así – alarde consiguiendo escuchar un poco de su maravillosa risa – Bien… entonces, ahora que somos socios… ¿Qué le parece si dejamos de lado las formalidades? – se que fui muy de prisa y que tal vez ella se negaría pero ya no podía mas, deseaba poder llamarla por su nombre

Hubo un pequeño silencio que sentí eterno, pues no solo le sorprendió mi propuesta sino que su mirada fue tan misteriosa que me aterro su respuesta.

\- Me parece bien… Shaoran – pronuncio y no pudo escucharse mejor mi nombre, pronunciado por aquellos tentadores labios

\- Excelente, Sakura – dije ahogando mi emoción y dando una reverencia, ofrecí al fin, mi brazo - ¿Te gustaría bailar?

\- ¡Claro!

Nos acercamos a la pista y nuevamente, disfrute de su perfume al tenerla entre mis brazos y… debo admitir, también el poder contemplar su figura en cada vuelta que le daba. Pero en esa segunda ocasión, no guardamos tanto silencio, pues creo que era lo mejor, comenzar a conocernos. Fue ella, quien tomo la palabra:

\- Entonces… ¿Vienen desde China? – preguntó

\- Así es – respondí – Pero para ser mas especifico, de Hong Kong

\- ¡Vaya! Mi madre es de Japón, así que…

\- Tienes ascendencia japonesa – afirmé

\- Así es… - sonrió dejándome contemplar sus mejillas rosas – Solemos ir a visitar a mi abuelo, y quedarnos hasta por semanas

\- Entonces te gusta Japón

\- ¡Me encanta! Es un hermoso país

\- Lo es, también lo he visitado. Y conforme a lo que me dices… supongo que sabes hablar bien el japonés

\- Así como tú sabes hablar, ingles – no solo encantadora, era una chica muy inteligente

\- Me atrapaste

\- Nunca hubiera imaginado que venias de Asia, tu acento es perfecto – admito que sentí sonrojarme, pero mi galantería no podía bajar de nivel

\- Te lo agradezco, aunque no me atribuyó todo el crédito, mi amigo Eriol fue quien me ayudo en mucho, él es quien viene de Inglaterra – Sakura se sorprendió

\- ¡Es ingles!

\- Si… pero se mudo a Hong Kong hace mucho, así que su nacionalidad ya no les pertenece

\- Hablas de él, con mucho cariño… - agregó con mirada tenue

\- Es mi mejor amigo – confesé – Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños

\- Me pasa lo mismo con Tomoyo, no solo es mi prima, sino mi mejor amiga, con ella he compartido cientos de momentos…

Me agradaba la manera en como estableaba conversación conmigo, era como si nuestra confianza fuera de una gran amistad, sentía su libertad al expresarme sus pensamientos, sus ideas y de igual manera, yo me sentía en tal confianza que cada palabra que salía de mi boca, no era nada más que sinceridad. Cosa que nunca antes había hecho con nadie, Eriol era el único que me conocía lo suficiente, nunca tuve la necesidad de compartir con otra persona, sobre mi vida, hasta esa noche.

Bailamos un par de piezas más hasta que le propuse tomar algo, ya era hora de llevar mi plan a segunda fase, Sakura no solamente me gustaba, deseaba conseguir algo más que su hermosa sonrisa. No sé, tal vez parecería un aprovechado pero… no podía evitarlo, toda ella me incitaba a desear más.

**xxx**

\- ¿Te gustaría seguir bailando? O si prefieres, podemos ir a tomar algo – propuso

\- Elijo la segunda opción – respondí intentando persuadir el dolor de mis pies, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a portar tacones, sino que desde mi llegada a la fiesta, no había tenido un solo momento para sentarme

\- De acuerdo, acompáñeme señorita Sakura – bromeo, ofreciéndome su brazo que no tarde en recibir

Baje levemente mi cabeza para ocultar el morder de mis labios, sé que tal vez me había apresurado en dejar las formalidades pero… no podía resistirme más, deseaba llamarlo por su nombre y que él, pronunciara el mío, era tan encantador como una melodía.

Caminamos hasta el Bar, como todo un caballero me acomodó el asiento y después de colocarse a mi lado, hablo:

\- ¿Qué te apetece? – no quería parecer una jovencita novata al pedir una bebida sin alcohol, pero tampoco me favorecería parecer experta en bebidas. No supe responderle, por un momento tuve miedo de que mi silencio lo incomodara hasta que; él me ayudo – ¿Te gusta el alcohol?

\- Solo para degustar – respondí tímida

\- Es la razón de sus existencia – declaro con esa, su sonrisa perfecta – Aunque debo confesar que ya he bebido un par de Martini al comenzar la noche

Solté una risita, ya lo sabía, pues desde las escaleras lo había contemplado todo. Claro que Shaoran no debía saberlo. Le propuse que ordenara por mí y su elección fue lo que imagine "un Martini" después continuamos con nuestra conversación, al principio todo parecía normal, hablamos sobre nuestros gustos: música, libros, animales y hasta de dulces, pero de un momento a otro, cuando la conversación se torno más seria, sus palabras me reflejaron que; no era un muchacho cualquiera.

\- Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo – dijo sin gesticular emoción

\- Yo… lo siento mucho Shaoran – me sentí culpable, tal vez preguntar sobre su padre había sido una imprudencia

\- Descuida – sonrió – Sucedió cuando aún era muy pequeño, ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de él, así que… no me duele como debería

\- Ya veo – suspire bajando la mirada

\- Tranquila – pronunció – No dijiste nada inapropiado – era como si hubiese leído mi mente y aunque era extraño, sus palabras me tranquilizaron. Ese sentimiento de culpa desapareció al instante de ver sus brillantes ojos cafés, le sonreí, y continuamos

\- Y… ¿Pretendes continuar con los negocios de tu familia? – esta vez, ya no supe que hacer, pues mi pregunta borro por completo su sonrisa

\- Ah… - titubeo – No, realmente. Sé que mi madre ha logrado mucho y que desea heredarme sus conocimientos, de hecho, esa es la razón por la que vine a esta fiesta. Quiere involucrarme cada día mas, a los negocios "Li" el ser socia de tu padre, era un buen comienzo para mí – suspiro - Pero… No es un rubro que me apasione

Lo analicé por un segundo, al parecer Shaoran, era obligado a involucrarse, en algo que no le gustaba.

\- Tus intereses son otros pero tu madre…

\- Así es… ella quiere que sea yo, quien me encargue… aun cuando tengo a cuatro hermanas perfectamente capaces de llevar una compañía – no ocultare la sorpresa que me dio saber que tenia hermanas y más que nada que fueran cuatro, pero no hice más que seguir escuchando – He intentado decirle pero…

Bajó la mirada, sabía que no era una simple conversación, el brillo de sus ojos cambio, su rostro coqueto desapareció y su voz, se profundizo a tal grado que el tema, se convirtió en algo realmente importante.

Quise saber más, quise conocerlo, saber qué es lo que le apasionaba, indagar porque su rostro había cambiado tan drásticamente, pero en un instante ese interés me hizo percatarme que no era correcto. Era una chica a quien acababa de conocer, no podía confesarme sus deseos así nada más, y yo, no podía desear algo que no me correspondía saber. Lo vi con intenciones de continuar, así que me apresure y lo interrumpí:

\- ¡Shaoran! Será mejor que, cambiemos de tema… - no disimulo su rostro incrédulo

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto curioso, intentando sonreír

\- Bueno es que… no creo que… hablar sobre este tema, sea lo más apropiado – expliqué

\- ¿Por qué no? – cuestionó firme, paralizando mis ideas

\- No… no me mal entiendas, es solo que, siento que esto, es muy personal y pues, te acabo de conocer…

\- Es cierto – afirmo sin dejarme terminar – Tienes razón, te acabo de conocer y aun así, siento que puedo confiar en ti – confeso, dejándome sin aliento

\- Pero… ¿Cómo? – pregunte confundida, Shaoran sonaba tan seguro de sus palabras que esa confianza me asusto, pues no solo él era quien lo sentía, sino yo también y eso… era bastante extraño

\- Fácil – respondió acercándose a mí. Acto que me inmovilizo - Con solo ver tus ojos me percato de que… eres, una chica diferente…

\- ¿Diferente? – susurre, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos

\- Si, diferente – afirmó – Del tipo de chica, que conoces en una gran fiesta, a la cual invitas a bailar, y sin saber quién eres o que intenciones tienes, acepta, regalándote la maravillosa oportunidad de conocer, que es realmente la belleza de una sonrisa

Estoy segura que mi expresión al escuchar esas palabras fue quedarme boquiabierta. Sin ningún reparo, Shaoran me confesaba su opinión acerca de mi sonrisa y lo más extravagante, es que si su cometido era hacerme temblar, lo había logrado sin esfuerzo.

\- Sakura – prosiguió – Hay algo en tu mirada que me asegura, que puedo confiar en ti… tal vez te parezca extraño pero…

\- Te aseguro Shaoran – aclare – Que soy una persona confiable, lo que me sorprende es tu habilidad para detectarlo, pero lo más increíble… es que siento lo mismo contigo

Note en su mirada un sorpresa encantadora y lo digo, porque era fácil leer las emociones que sus ojos me trasmitían. Sin decirme más, me sonrió, le devolví el gesto sin temor a que se notaran mis sonrojos y después bebí de mi Martini.

**xxx**

\- Entones… ¿Estás de acuerdo en que continuemos con nuestra conversación? – pregunte intentando regresar a mi papel de galán imperturbable

\- Por supuesto – respondió ella con una sonrisa

Planee proseguir con el tema pero en un desvió de mirada, observe detrás de Sakura, un mejor lugar para conversar y… para estar a solas con ella. Desde antes ya sabía que existía ese lugar pero por ningún motivo me imagine visitarlo esa noche, pues mis planes eran, alcoholizarme junto a mi amigo. Claro, todo antes de conocer a la hermosa chica de ojos verdes que permanecía frente a mí.

Aproveche la oportunidad y esperando que no le incomodara lo que estaba próximo a preguntarle; me adelante:

\- Bien… pero, ¿Te parece bien si respiramos un poco de aire fresco?

\- ¿Eh? – dudó

\- Justo a tu espalda, se encuentra un jardín ¿Cierto? Lo vi desde que llegue, me pareció agradable

Sakura volteo, observo por unos segundos el lugar, me sentí nervioso, no había nadie en ese lugar y tal vez, vería inapropiado que fuéramos solos. Entonces regreso su mirada y respondió:

\- Buena idea Shaoran… aquí hace bastante ruido y creo que estamos esforzando mucho la voz, si paseamos por el jardín, será más agradable el ambiente para conversar

\- Esta decidido – conteste en seguida – Después de usted – agregue galante, indicándole el paso, a la hermosa señorita

Entonces, cometiendo un acto que claramente percibí, supe que la chica, flor de cerezo, tenía el poder de controlar mis sentidos con un solo movimiento, pues… en cuanto se levanto del asiento, acomodo su cabello, me lanzo una mirada por detrás de su hombro y con una leve sonrisa camino, segura de la perfecta figura de su cuerpo. Trague saliva, ese exquisito coqueteo me había dejado como un imbécil, mirándola sin parpadear. |

Para cuando pude reaccionar, Sakura ya casi llegaba a la entrada del jardín, así que como un niño, corrí hasta alcanzarla, disimulando mi poca capacidad de resistir a sus encantos. Afortunadamente, volteo justo en el momento en que acomode mi saco, le regale una mirada y continúanos caminando.

Al llegar, lo que mis ojos vieron, fue mejor de lo que espere, era un lugar realmente bello: era un jardín enorme, con hileras de rosales que formaban caminos conectados. En cada camino, había faroles que se conectaban con un arco de luces, y hasta el final se podía ver un pequeño estanque que rodeaba un quiosco muy iluminado. Voltee para no perderme la expresión de la hermosa chica y fue lo mejor que pude contemplar, pues ver ese brillo en sus ojos, fue aun mejor que todas las luces que adornaban ese lugar. Su sorpresa combinada con emoción, me dio a conocer que a pesar de lo sensual que era, también era una mujer inocente.

\- ¡Es hermoso! – expreso entre un profundo suspiro de admiración

\- Vaya que sí… – respondí perdido en ella, soportando las ganas que me dieron, de robarle un beso

Ella volteo, no desvié mi actitud, me sonrió y supe entonces que, estaba siendo un poco intenso.

\- Andado señorita Sakura – propuse de inmediato para no incomodarla. Ella acepto y comenzamos a caminar

\- Bien Shaoran… me decías

\- Ah, cierto. Pues… - suspire – Los negocios de mi madre son excelentes y acepto que es una mujer excepcional, ha llegado muy lejos estando sola pero… no es necesariamente lo que a mí me gustaría hacer, toda mi vida

\- Entiendo… es curioso encontrar otro tipo de interés a pesar de vivir en medio de un solo rubro

\- Así es… mi pasión la descubrí justo después de la secundaria. Realizamos un proyecto y creo que fue ahí cuando supe lo que quería

\- ¿Realizamos? – cuestionó, era bastante observativa

\- Si, Eriol y yo, desde entonces hemos planeado y perfeccionado como crear nuestro propio imperio

\- ¡Qué suerte! Compartir tus sueños con un buen amigo y dime… ¿Qué es lo que te apasiona así?

\- Leyes – respondí – Quiero estudiar leyes, ser un gran abogado y… después, fundar un gran bufete

Mire a Sakura esperando su opinión, pero la expresión en su rostro me confundió. Parecía sorprendida, tanto como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, tal vez mencionarle a una chica que tu sueño era ser abogado, no era tan impresionante. Entonces, sin saber que mas decirle, por fin hablo, provocando el quedarme sin aliento.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto incrédula

\- Ah, si…

\- ¿Leyes? Shaoran… es… es increíble – soltó y solo me confundió mas – Yo también quiero ser abogada

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte siendo yo, ahora el sorprendido

\- Si… yo también quiero estudiar leyes, siempre me ha interesado mucho, de hecho ya llene mi solicitud para la universidad de Londres…

No solo hermosa, no solo hechizante, no solo inteligente, esa chica y yo, teníamos tantas cosas en común que hasta cierto punto, podría dar miedo. Hasta ese momento, si su sueño era convertirse en una princesa, no me hubiera importando, aun así seguirían en pie mi intenciones con ella, pero, saber que la pasión de mi vida, la compartía con ella, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunte sin creerlo

\- ¡Sí! – afirmo – No puedo creerlo… es…

\- ¡Increíble! – complete – Siendo sincero… creí que a ti si te interesaría el negocio de tu padre. Lo digo porque estabas muy atenta en la presentación

\- Bueno… lo hago porque es importante para mi padre, me intereso en lo que le gusta, como a él, le interesa lo que a mí, me gusta. El que realmente está decidido a continuar es mi hermano

Cierto, su hermano, ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Si durante la presentación, pude sentir su insistente mirada depredadora, como del tipo que desea aniquilar con solo un par de ojos. Debo admitir que al principio me intimidó un poco, pero después comprendí su comportamiento, mi actitud no había sido la más correcta, pues observar descaradamente a su hermana fue lo que provoco su odio contra mí. Claro que no tengo toda la culpa, Sakura era quien con su belleza, me descontrolaba los buenos modales.

\- Ya veo – respondí recordando al sujeto – Entonces, ¿Tu padre apoya que quimereas ser abogada?

\- Si…

\- Es… increíble

\- Me… me dijiste que planeabas decirle a tu madre pero…

\- Oh, es complicado, no creo que haya problema, simplemente que no encuentro las palabras, tiene muchas esperanzas en mi y, no me gustaría decepcionarla – confesé sincero

\- Ser feliz con las decisiones que tomemos, es la mejor manera de enorgullecer a nuestros padres – y ese consejo, se convirtió en el más dulce que alguien me había dado

**xxx**

Afirmo mis palabras y después de compartirme su encantadora sonrisa, continuamos charlando, mientras al mismo tiempo de pasearnos por un luminoso y mágico jardín, inundábamos nuestros pulmones del delicioso aroma de las rosas. Debo agregar que entablar una conversación con Shaoran, se había convertido en la cosa más sencilla del mundo, no solo compartíamos gustos triviales, sino también pasiones.

Comenzamos hablar sobre nuestros sueños del futuro, sobre las universidades, sobre nuestros deseos y fue fantástico, pues con nadie mas había hablado de esa manera, claro, Tomoyo y mi madre, eran excelentes confidentes pero… a lado de él, era una sensación diferente, era un cosquilleo en el estomago cada vez que veía sus ojos, era un palpitar en el pecho cada que veía sus labios y era un escalofrió en el cuerpo cada que escuchaba de su voz, al pronunciar de mi nombre.

Tal vez era demasiado para solo una noche pero… comenzaba a desear, algo más que una simple platica. Me avergüenza admitir que en mi interior, controlar los impulsos de acariciarle el cabello o de tocar sus brazos, me ocasionaba amedrentar. Ese muchacho, poseía una enigmática y atrayente sensualidad que me capturaba por completo, provocando que mi ser, no pensara en nada que no fuera ese momento.

Fue entonces que mis deseos, como si hubieran sido escuchados… Shaoran opto una actitud, aun más exquisita ante mí.

\- ¿Te gusta esa rosa? – pregunto al percatarse de mi insistente mirada con una en especial

\- Si… es por su color, el tono de rojo, es mucho más intenso que el de cualquiera. Estuve buscando una parecida pero… creo que es única

\- Así es la belleza Sakura, única según su especie – soltó, mirándome entre alzando una ceja. Aunque era sutil, entendía sus palabras y podía llamarme vanidosa pero, me encantaba – ¿La quieres?

\- Ah… me encantaría pero… esta justo en medio del rosal, alcanzarla sería muy complicado, sin contar que estará llena de espinas

Intente parecer resignada a no obtenerla, cuando de inmediato, el joven de ojos cafés, se acerco a mí, y tan galante como atrevido, susurro:

\- Solo dime que la quieres e iré por ella – solté un suspiro, de pie, era la distancia más cercana que habías tenido desde el baile y es verdad cuando digo; que tenerlo a esa distancia, provoco el temblar de mis piernas

No me dio tiempo de responder cuando soltando una risita, se propuso conseguirme esa rosa. Vi exactamente todo lo que hizo para conseguirla y puedo asegurar que esas traviesas rosas, le dieron un par de pinchones. Aun así, no desistió, pues con delicadeza, alcanzo la flor. Ya entre sus manos, la acomodo, aparto todas las espinas y con una sonrisa triunfadora, me la obsequio.

\- Para usted señorita – ofreció galante

\- Se lo agradezco – respondí tomándola entre las manos, correspondiendo totalmente a su coqueteo. Deguste de su aroma y después de sonreír por el gustoso sabor, me perdí en su mirada

\- ¿Sabes? Nunca imagine llegar y encontrarte hasta Europa – dijo de pronto

\- ¿Encontrarme? – dude curiosa

\- Si… a ti… - afirmo

\- Ah… - tartamudee, por lo visto Shaoran contenía más sorpresas de las que esperaba, portarse como un caballero conmigo, no era todo, sino que también utilizaría sus encantadoras palabras. Un truco muy bajo y que admito, me encantaba.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola, les agradezco sus encantadores REVIEWS así mismo, el tiempo que se toman para leer. Espero que esta actualización haya sido de su adrado y me comenten su opinión.**

**Quiero aclarara algo… tal vez la fiesta parezca muy larga pero lo que busco es formar un vinculo entre los personajes, quiero adentrarme a sus sentimientos y que ustedes lo puedan sentir. Además, la trama principal es en ese encuentro, en esa noche, así que espero no les aparezca tedioso. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de CLAMP. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

**Antifaz **

**Capítulo 04**

* * *

**Shaoran**

El brillo en su mirada, la dulce expresión de su rostro al disfrutar del perfume de esa rosa, y la hechizante sonrisa que me compartió, fueron suficientes para hacerme perder la cabeza, y hablar sin reparo sobre mis verdaderos pensamientos. Confesarle a Sakura sobre mi fascinación al conocerla fue el primer paso que tuve esa noche, para dejar de medir el peso de mis acciones. Lo digo, porque desde ese momento, ya no me contuve más. Me sentía tan atraído a ella, que resistir ya no estaba en mis planes.

Supe por su sorpresa que mis palabras la habían paralizado, no solo porque su enormes esmeraldas, se clavaron en mí, sino porque noté, como sus manos apretaron el tallo de la rosa, claramente supo identificar mi intención.

\- Ah… ¿A qué te refieres Shaoran? – preguntó contenido un suspiro

Fue entonces que aproveche la oportunidad, estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa para cautivarla como lo estaba esperando. Así que planee acorralarla, no dejaría que escapara. No respondí a su pregunta, solo la mire fijamente, y dando pequeños pasos me acerque a ella, en esta ocasión no disimulo el suspiro y lo soltó un poco intimidada, admito que disfrutaba completamente esa manera en cómo se portaba, tan tímida, tan delicada, tal y como una flor que de a poco pertenecería a mis manos.

Continué acercándome hasta que me detuve en una distancia perfecta para no sofocarla, ella temblaba, esa actitud me complació tanto que sonreí, después, en un susurro hable:

\- ¿Realmente quieres que te lo explique?

\- No, no estoy muy segura – tartamudeo

Supe entonces que lo había logrado, Sakura estaba totalmente a mi merced, o eso aparentaba, pues tenerla a esa distancia, no solo paralizo mi cuerpo, sino mi razonamiento, era como si fuera ella quien me controlaba a su gusto y placer. Había algo en sus verdes ojos que me habían atrapado, al grado de dejarme como estúpido, viéndola solamente, sin poder realizar lo que tanto deseaba. Parecía como si estuviésemos conectados, en un juego entre movernos para actuar o solamente disfrutar del brillo de su mirada.

Comencé acercarme a su rostro, sabía que la oportunidad de besarla estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vi en ella una actitud que me desconcertó. Estaba temblando, como si justo estuviéramos recibiendo una lluvia de nieve, tenía baja la mirada y apretaba los puños; me detuve en seco, tal vez, estaba siendo demasiado atrevido, era una chica dulce y sé que esa manera de portarme la perturbo lo suficiente como para hacerme ver, como un total aprovechado.

No podía obligarla hacer algo que no quería o quizá, no hacerlo del modo apropiado para ella, Sakura era una chica diferente, una a la que debía tratar con la delicadeza que merecía.

Entonces, apretando los dientes y conteniendo el deseo que me provocaban sus labios rosas, me separe lo más discreto posible, para que en seguida, pronunciara "mis razones" sabiendo que al decirlas, parecería un completo idiota. Primero por actuar como galán y después como un perdedor, pero de cualquier forma, lo que menos quería, era que se sintiera incomoda conmigo.

**Sakura**

\- Es solo que… nunca antes había conocido a una chica como tú… que compartiera conmigo, tantas cosas – pronunció de pronto. Lo observe desconcertada, tenía la firme idea de que me besaría y que yo estaba más que dispuesta a corresponderle pero en un segundo, sus intenciones se habían esfumado

\- Ah… ya veo… para mí, también es sorprendente – respondí sintiendo en el pecho un poco de decepción

\- ¿Quieres terminar de recorrer el jardín? – propuso y sin más, acepte.

Al principio no comprendí porque Shoaran se había arrepentido, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección; su manera de coquetear conmigo, más que levantar mi vanidad, tenía el poder de llevarme a un mágico sueño, uno que era real, sincero y perfectamente perturbador. Al guardar silencio, sintiendo solamente la leve brisa en mis mejillas, la tenue luz que nos iluminaba y los cientos de flores, únicas testigos de lo que se acercaba, casi me aseguró lo que pasaría.

Pero en un giro inesperado, esa oportunidad de probar sus labios, se había marchado junto con mi aliento. Sé que, tal vez no era del todo apropiado dejarme llevar de esa manera, pero estaba dispuesta a corresponderle si llegaba a besarme, no solo porque Shaoran me gustaba, sino porque desde un principio, algo en él, me había hechizado de una manera impresionante.

Admito que me sentí como una tonta esperando algo que nunca llego, así que, aprovechando el silencioso paseo del jardín, comencé analizar razones, llegando al fin, a una conclusión. La verdad es que, mis nervios me habían traicionado, me tenía tan impresionada que evitar ponerme como gelatina fue imposible y no era porque no lo deseara, sino todo lo contrario, sentirlo tan cerca me había hecho vibrar; una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

Era todo un caballero, estoy segura que apartarse había sido su manera de darme espacio y evitar hacer algo que me hiciera sentir incomoda. Suspiré dentro de mí, y agradecí a mis torpes miedos.

Continuamos caminado por el jardín, ninguno pronunciaba palabra, aunque lo intentábamos, estoy segura que ambos sentíamos vergüenza por lo anterior y es que ya no sabía cómo comenzar una nueva conversación, lo único que esperaba; es que ese muchacho de hipnotizantes ojos cafés, intentara nuevamente ese beso.

Por un momento temí que las cosas no volvieran a como estaban antes, pero al llegar al final del camino y contemplar la hermosa vista frente a nosotros, ayudo en mucho.

Fue más que nada la impresión, quien nos detuvo casi al mismo tiempo, pues el pequeño estanque era todo un encanto, la tenue luz de los faroles se reflejaba en el agua, formando un arco de luz, que rodeaba solo el espacio del quiosco. Así mismo, estaba completamente invadido, por enormes y hermosas flores de loto, de cientos de colores, parecía un paraíso en miniatura, reservado solo para nosotros.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer por la maravillosa vista que, al mismo tiempo, me contagio un tranquilizante sentimiento de paz, poco después, en un impulso que no vi venir, volteé hacia Shaoran, quien ya tenía su vista clavada en mí. Intente no parecer sorprendida a pesar de que un escalofrió me recorrió por la espalda, pues la forma en que me miraba; era con la misma expresión en que estoy segura, yo miré el estanque. "Como un hermoso paraíso"

Ninguno hizo nada, ni pronunció palabra, solo nos compartimos esa extraña mirada que podía decir más que mil palabras. Un cálido naranja que la luz reflejaba contra nosotros, coloreo nuestro perfil y un calor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me hizo soltar un suspiro, sus ojos brillaban tan espectacular que parecía como si estuviese viendo una estrella. Nos sonreímos, en respuesta a lo que nuestros ojos se habían confesado, me estremecí y con monumental esfuerzo, no me lance a sus brazos.

Baje la mirada y regrese al estanque, era la mejor opción, regresar mi atención a las flores u olvidar mis escrúpulos. Supe que optó por hacer lo mismo, fue entonces que el silencio que estaba a punto de convertirse en incomodo, se fue, dándome a entender que todo entre nosotros, estaba igual que antes.

\- Es… un hermoso jardín ¿No lo crees? – pregunte, intentando recuperar la conversación

\- Claro que lo es… aunque es la tercera vez que lo mencionas – objeto con una sonrisa

\- Oh, ya veo… lo siento…

\- No te disculpes – adelanto – Es realmente hermoso, comprendo que lo enfatices, a decir verdad, el estanque le da un toque…

\- Mágico – agregue

\- Así es, no creí que tuvieran lotos en Londres

\- Yo tampoco, de hecho, es la primera vez que las veo. Nunca imaginé que fueran tan hermosas – confesé

\- Lo son – afirmo – No tanto como tú, pero lo son - sorprendida, voltee sin reparo y lo observe confundida, sin saber cómo responderle – Creo que, ya hemos caminado mucho, ¿Te gustaría pasar al quiosco y sentarte por un momento? – pregunto, salvándome nuevamente de darle una torpe respuesta

\- Claro… - dije sonriendo

**Shaoran**

Nos dirigimos al quiosco quien por fortuna tenía una banca con vista al estanque y que, al mismo tiempo, daba la espalda a la fiesta que hace mucho ya habíamos dejado en el olvido. Intentaba no perder cualquier oportunidad de hacerla sentir como una princesa (que, en lo personal, para mi lo era) me adelanté y subiendo un escalón le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a subir. Por su sonrisa supe que el gesto le agradaba y colocando su palma con la mía, comenzó a caminar.

Para mi buena suerte, la banca que nos esperaba tenía el tamaño perfecto, pues si ambos nos sentábamos en ella, nuestros cuerpos rosarían, claro que tendría que esperar a que ella, me permitiera estar tan cerca, primero debía ofrecerle, el sentarse sola.

\- Adelante

\- ¡Gracias! – sonrió tomando asiento

Erguido, me coloqué de su lado derecho, fingiendo enfocar mi vista al lago, mientras metía una mano en un bolsillo, después alzando una ceja, proseguí la conversación.

\- ¿Entonces nunca antes habías visto una flor de loto? – pregunte curioso

\- No… nunca. Sabía de su existencia, pero no había tenido el placer, ni siquiera cuando visitábamos al abuelo

\- ¡Ya veo! Entonces esta vista fue toda una fortuna tanto para ti, como para mí – expliqué – Pues tuviste el placer de deleitar tu vista con tan bellas flores, y por mi parte, tuve el placer de ver brillar tus ojos…

Sakura no ocultó su sorpresa y abriendo sus grandes esmeraldas me miro ruborizada. No supe identificar si mis palabras le ayudaban a subir su ego o si eran lo suficientemente sinceras, como para perturbar su paz.

\- ¿Lo sabias? – continúe – ¿Qué tus ojos brillan cuando algo te gusta?

Intentaba volver a tomar el control del momento cuando; esbozando una leve sonrisa, que estoy casi seguro parecía más un coqueteo que un agradecimiento, hablo:

\- ¿Siempre, sueles ser así de lindo? – preguntó de pronto, atragantándome la saliva, pues no parecía una curiosidad sino una indagación a mi sinceridad. Pero lo perturbador; es que esa manera de hacerlo, me había paralizado, olvidaba que no solo su ternura me tenía hechizado sino su natural sensualidad – No has parado de mencionarme encantadoras palabras… me pregunto si, son exclusivas

\- Por su puesto – suspire sin pensarlo – Pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con una princesa – confesé y cuando termine de pronunciar la última palabra, temí que tal vez, había exagerado

\- ¿Princesa? – cuestiono - ¿Eso piensas de mí? – sus ojos parecían hablar, implorando con su magnífico brillo, que la respuesta fuera positiva

Entonces, como si algo me hubiera poseído, deje de pensar, deje de planear mis palabras y simplemente actúe a como mi instinto me domino. Doble una rodilla, tome una de sus manos y besando la misma, pronuncie mi confesión:

\- Definitivamente

\- ¡Shaoran! – suspiro. Me miraba, estupefacta y sin aliento, no estoy seguro si aquello que hice fue la mejor de mis ideas o si fue el momento apropiado, pero pensara lo pensara, ya no podía cambiar los hechos

\- Si me lo permites Sakura – hable – Debo decirte que… por mucho, eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido. Y la primera chica, con quien he sentido…

\- ¿Una extraña conexión? – completo seria, dejándome sin aliento - Tan extraña que… ¿Se siente irreal?

\- Así es… – exprese sorprendido

Nos observamos por unos cuantos segundos, tratando de entender ¿Cómo es que esa frase la pronunciamos casi al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Y ¿Por qué diablos me sentía tan magníficamente atrapado en ella?

\- A decir verdad – continuo – Tu compañía me ha hecho sentir en un par de horas, más completa de lo que estuve en toda mi vida

\- ¡Sakura! – suspire sintiéndome más que sonrojado. Se supone que era yo quien debía conseguir sensaciones maravillosas en la chica, no al contrario.

No supe que responder, me quedé mirándola como idiota, intentando procesar sus palabras y al mismo tiempo convenciéndome que, no era un sueño y que lo que había dicho, venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

**Sakura**

No estuve consiente de mis palabras sino hasta que las terminé de pronunciar. Su rostro estaba tan sorprendido que enmudeció completo, y yo, ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer. ¿En que estaba pensando? Decirle tales cosas a un muchacho que acababa de conocer. Me aterre, pensando en que Shaoran creería lo peor de mí, así que actúate rápido:

\- Lo siento mucho… - dije, apartando mi mano de la suya y volteando la cabeza. No podía volver a mirar sus ojos – Me desvié del tema ¿Cierto?

Me sentía temblar, cerré los ojos y espere el momento en que rechazaría mí, inesperada confesión, pero… Todo lo que imaginaba que me diría y como se portaría, nunca llego. En realidad, sucedió todo lo contrario. Sin esperarlo, dos de sus dedos tocaron mi mentón, sentirlo de inmediato me hizo abrir los ojos. De manera delicada me hizo regresar la cabeza, me observo dulce, compartió una delicada sonrisa y en tenue voz pronuncio un:

\- No… solamente me ganaste las palabras

Suspire impactada, no solo porque estaba correspondiendo totalmente a mis palabras, sino porque sus manos me tocaban. Entonces, justo cuando debía sonreírle, el antifaz que aun portaban en el rostro se cayó, nerviosa intente levantarlo, pero él se adelantó.

\- No hace falta – pronuncio en un susurro – De esta manera puedo observarte mejor

Le sonreí tímida, intentando esconder lo trémulo de mi cuerpo, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, de una manera inexplicable, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y no existiera nada en el mundo que no fuera ese momento. Sus cafés ojos brillaban y sus labios formaban una perfecta curva de sonrisa. Sin saber de dónde, mi cuerpo domino mis impulsos y alzando una mano, le quite lentamente el antifaz de su rostro.

Note que se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo el gesto, le gusto, pues su sonrisa me lo dijo. Aprovechándome de lo atrevida que comenzaba a actuar, tome un mechón de su cabello y lo pase hacia atrás, tocando por primera vez su guapo rostro de hombre. Su cabello se sentía grueso abundante y era del mismo tono que sus brillantes ojos. Su mirada estaba acompañada de un par de cejas abundantes y hermosas pestañas que eran capaces de derretirme.

Nunca antes, había conocido a un muchacho que me ocasionara sentir mil emociones en tan solo un segundo. A quien me incitará pensar y desear cosas que no podía pronunciar en voz alta. Sabía lo que sentía, ya no era solo atracción, Shaoran no solo me había gustado desde que clave mi mirada en él, estoy segura que el tiempo a su lado, aunque fuera poco, me había hecho enamorarme de él.

Estaba completamente segura que mi cordura seguía intacta, que mis deseos eran reales y que por la manera en que me miraba, él sentía lo mismo. Así mismo, ambos estábamos conscientes de que lo que vendría, estaba autorizado por nuestros corazones.

Después de quedarnos como estatuas mirándonos fijamente, Shaoran procedió. Poso suavemente su mano en mi mejilla, la sentí y el tacto me estremeció, se acercó a mí y con un deseo que no oculto, miro mis labios; pasó saliva y aguantando la respiración hablo:

\- Solo si tú me lo permites… - susurro ansioso. Esa era su manera de pedirme permiso para un beso, y claro que aceptaría pues, no solo él moría por probar un par de tentadores labios

Ruborizada hasta las orejas, planeé tomar aire para responder, pero no podía hacerlo, así que, simplemente lo miré firme e indicándole con la cabeza, le di toda la potestad de atrapar mis labios con los suyos. Shaoran no espero otra señal, lo había entendió a la perfección, así que no tardo. Lo último que vi, fue su rostro acercándose al mío y cerrando mis ojos, esperé ansiosa sentir sus besos.

**Shaoran**

Tocarla no solo me provoco un inmenso calor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sino una abundante necesidad de protección. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos cristalinos y sus manos frías, su piel era tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa y sus labios… ¡Por Dios! De cerca eran aún más tentadores. Hasta ese momento, creí que nada podía ser mejor, hasta que decidió tocarme. Juro que sentir sus delicadas manos tocando un mechón de mi cabello me domino a tal grado que, si me ordenaba lanzarme al lago, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Pero, mejor aún, sin decir más palabras, nos miramos fijos, dejando a los ojos, confesar lo que nuestra boca no podía pronunciar. Era un momento en que ya nada existió para mí, era Sakura y solo Sakura quien ya dominaba todo de mí, mi respiración, mi pulso, mis pensamientos, mis actos, todo le pertenecía a ella y no podía sentirme más feliz por ello. Aunque decirlo me haría parecer un loco, estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, en tan solo unas horas, esa hermosa chica, había robado mi corazón, me sentía completamente enamorado de ella.

Por la forma en que me miraba, estoy seguro que sentía lo mismo, solo era cuestión de comprobarlo y que mejor, que intentar ese beso que tanto deseaba. Me acerque a ella, sentía que mis piernas temblaban, aún seguía hincado de una sola pierna, me erguí lo más que pude y la mire directo intentando que mi deseo no la asustara. Sentía la ansiedad en mi boca, pero tragando saliva, pude preguntar si podía hacerlo.

Aunque sabía que su respuesta sería un "si" sentía miedo, era como si estando tan cerca, también estuviera a kilómetros. Ella lucia como un ángel, hermosa e inigualable, no respondió en palabras, solo me dirigió una mirada, movió ligeramente la cabeza e involuntariamente mordió sus labios. Para mí fue más que suficiente, no espere más señales, sabía que tenía toda la potestad de robar sus besos y eso hice.

Me acerque a ella, la vi cerrar los ojos y mi ansiedad creció, sentí su aliento y ya no resistí, pose mis labios con los suyos y el mar se sensaciones me domino a su placer; la suavidad con la que me recibió fue tan dulce como excitante, desde que los sentí, supe que ya era adicto a ellos. Después del primer rose intente hacerlo mejor y abrí un poco más la boca para extasiarme de su sabor, ella, correspondió perfectamente.

Puedo decir, que sus besos eran lo mejor que había probado hasta ese momento. La suavidad, la delicadeza, lo excitante y el calor que me provocaba en cada movimiento, eran suficientes para llevarme a otro mundo. El sabor de su saliva ¿Cómo explicarlo? Era increíble. Ya no podía parar, sentía la necesidad de poseerla, de fundir su calor con el mío, así que quite mi mano de su bello rostro y pose ambas manos en su pequeña cintura, cuando la toque, juro que sentir el estremecer de su cuerpo, solo aumento mis deseos de continuar besándola hasta que me faltara el aliento.

Ella suspiro, se dejó llevar y esa accesibilidad, domino aún más mis instintos. Sabía que lo disfrutaba tanto como yo, pero lo mejor, llego después, pues tenía poco de haberla poseído con mis manos, cuando en un acto que nunca espere, Sakura tomo mi rostro y se aferró a mi cuerpo, era como si intentara, no separarse de mí, como si deseara que esa sesión de apasionados besos, no terminara jamás.

Poco después y por obvias razones, tuvimos que separarnos. Mi pecho parecía que explotaría, mis manos temblaban, pero dentro de mí, no cabía más felicidad que la que estaba sintiendo, además, moría por ver sus ojos, por saber en esa mirada, si había entregado el alma, igual que yo. Debo confesar, que esa experiencia, fue distinta a como la imagine, pues en mis planes estaba robarle un beso que de a poco se convirtiera en un apoderado de mi placer, más nunca pensé que sería yo, quien terminaría dominado por tan perfecta mujer.

**Sakura**

Cerré los ojos para que mis nervios no me provocaran actuar de una manera estúpida como quitarme. Pues esta vez, solo quería dejarme llevar. Entonces, sin tardar más, sentí su aliento, me estremecí, junto con la sensación de sentirme tan inmóvil como una estatua, mi ansiedad creció y un segundo después, capturo mis labios.

En cuanto sentí el suave rosé, un embriagante calor recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis manos me temblaban, mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho y lo mejor, es que la sensación de ese primer beso, no pudo ser mejor. Había sido delicado, tierno y lleno de emociones que me inundaron el alma.

Pero lo mejor vino después, ya que tan varonil como excitante, el muchacho de ojos cafés, comenzó a besarme con mas constancia y veracidad, lo suficiente que pude saborear perfectamente el sabor de su saliva. Experiencia que nunca podré explicar, ya que fue lo más delicioso que he probado en la vida.

Debo admitir que el pudor de mi ser desapareció (solo él podía conseguir esas consecuencias en mi) me sentía tan extasiada, tan dominada por su calor, por sus encantos, por sus besos, que en un impulso, tome su rostro entre mis manos con la plena intención de no separarnos, al menos en un par de minutos más. Ya no podía dejar de besarlo y no lo deseaba, en realidad, lo que ansiaba en ese instante, era fundir mi calor con el suyo.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA: **

**Me hubiera gustado no tardar tanto, pero… tuve algunos inconvenientes durante mi embarazo pero no se preocupen, todo está bien, ahora tengo conmigo a mi pequeño y ya puedo estar tranquila para continuar escribiendo. **

**Les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y me comenten su opinión, debo confesar que de las historias que tengo pendiente por actualizar, está fue una prioridad así que… me encantaría leerlas.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **


	5. Chapter 5

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de CLAMP. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

**Antifaz **

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

* * *

Sakura

Sentir sus manos posándose en mi cintura, solo me incitaron aún más, el deseo de besarlo hasta quedarme sin aliento. Sus besos eran punzantes y transmitían sensaciones que alteraban a mi corazón; simplemente, la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Pero como siempre, lo inevitable al fin llego. De a poco fuimos separando nuestros labios y entre pequeños jadeos que eran casi imperceptibles, recuperábamos el aire, después de tan apasionante sesión de besos.

Nos quedamos viendo el uno a otro directamente a los ojos, como si con esa mirada confesáramos el deseo de querer continuar. Shaoran aún me abrazaba, estaba completamente segura que su corazón latía tan rápido como el mío, me sonroje y antes de que comenzara a sentirme incomoda por la vergüenza, habló:

\- ¿Te divierte cierto? – preguntó sonriente

\- ¿Divertirme? – cuestioné confundida

\- Así es… te divierte saber que, en tan solo un par de horas, conseguiste tenerme a tus pies – explico, indicándome al mismo tiempo, que su postura aun permanecía hincada frente a mi

\- ¡Oh! Shaoran… yo no… levántate – dije apresurada con las orejas rojas

\- Tranquila, no me incomoda estar así, contemplar tu belleza desde abajo es fascinante… y probar tus labios – suspiro – Fue lo más increíble que he experimentado en mi vida

\- ¿Ahora tú te diviertes cierto? – agregue entre risitas nerviosas – Te gusta verme sonrojada y sin palabras, es un truco muy bajo Shaoran – Era cierto, su manera de hablar era tan cautivante que me sentía derretir cada vez que pronunciaba palabras

Me regalo su encantadora sonrisa y se puso en pie, me ofreció la mano para que hiciera lo mismo y en cuanto me coloque frente a él, mordí mis labios entre una sonrisa traviesa y baje la mirada esperando con ansias que volviera a besarme. No tardo mucho mi deseo cuando ágilmente me acerco a su cuerpo, atrapando nuevamente mis labios. Mi docilidad al entregarme a sus besos, solamente confirmo mis sentimientos. Enamora, sí, me había enamorado de ese joven chino.

Entonces, cuando apenas comenzaba a desaparecer mi vergüenza por besar a un muchacho que acaba de conocer, escuchamos una voz que nos hizo retroceder instantáneamente.

\- Ah, ¿Shaoran? – de inmediato volteamos y frente a las escaleras se encontraba su amigo, el joven Hiragisawua, quien por el sonido de sorpresa en su voz y sus ojos abiertos, estaba claro que nos había visto

Baje la mirada, temiendo que pensara algo incorrecto de mí, pero antes que pudiera idear malos escenarios, Shaoran, tomando mi mano, tranquilizo mis nervios, me miro tranquilo, sonrió y acariciando mi mejilla me pidió esperarlo, mientras hablaba con su amigo.

\- Será solo un momento señorita – comento respetuoso el joven con gafas. Yo, solo sonreí

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Shaoran con un ligero tono de reproche

\- Solo vine a informarte que tu madre a regresado a Hong Kong – respondió. Al parecer no les importaba que yo estuviera cerca y pudiera escuchar su conversación, pues parecían hablar como si estuviesen solos

\- ¿Que? A caso, ¿Simplemente tomo el Jet y se marchó?

\- Literalmente

\- Ya veo… Creí que pasaría una semana en Londres

\- También lo creí, pero te mando notificar que debía atender asuntos importantes

\- De acuerdo, la llamare en la mañana para saber cómo estuvo su viaje

\- Perfecto. Continua disfrutando de la fiesta – comento su amigo y por una razón que no entendí, Shaoran, simplemente se giró y mientras regresaba conmigo, soltaba pequeños suspiros

Su amigo, me sonrió, desde donde estaba dio una pequeña reverencia y con elegancia, se retiró.

Cuando Shaoran regreso conmigo, planee preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pues me parecía extraño que Lady Li se haya marchado así de pronto, quizá hacerle una llamada antes de que despegara, sería una buena idea. Pero sin darme oportunidad siquiera de pensar en cómo le haría la pregunta, me rodeo con uno de sus brazos, me acerco a su cuerpo y con una pícara sonrisa me pregunto:

\- ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

Le devolví el gesto con una mirada traviesa y sin escrúpulos, le rodee el cuello con mis brazos dispuesta a besarlo, cuando nuevamente, nos interrumpieron.

\- ¿Señorita Sakura? – escuchamos y al voltear, fue una de las miko de la casa, quien me llamaba.

Sin intentar ser brusca, me aparte de Shaoran y tímida le pregunte si pasaba algo.

\- Señorita, su madre la busca, es hora de subir

\- Ah… - no supe que responder

No quería irme pero, si no me equivocaba, pasaba de media noche. Los invitados de mis padres no solían quedarse mucho tiempo así que supuse que si me mandaban hablar, era porque el salón ya estaba casi vació. Sin decirle nada a la chica, voltee y mire a mi acompañante, como si intentara disculparme, no podía hacer otra cosa más que retirarme, pero despedirme de él, era indeseable. Había sido una noche tan encantadora que nunca paso por mi mente el hecho de que en algún momento nos teníamos que despedir.

Entonces Shaoran adelanto sonriente:

\- ¿Me permitiría escoltarla señorita?

No paraba de hacerlo, era tan lindo y caballeroso, que no podía evitar sentirme como en un sueño, así que, complacida pos sus encantadoras palabras, mencione a la chica que en un momento subiría a reunirme con mi madre, pues el apuesto joven Li, me acompañaría. Estaría conmigo, hasta el final de la velada.

Shaoran

Lo había olvidado por completo, el hecho de que la fiesta en algún momento debía terminar, por la mirada de Sakura, estaba claro que ella tampoco deseaba irse, pero era necesario, pasaba de la una de la mañana y sabía muy bien que una señorita no podía continuar en compañía de hombre a tan altas horas de la noche, aunque fuera en su propia casa y aunque todo mi ser, se negaba a dejarla ir, la única opción que tuve, fue ofrecerme a escoltarla, con el fin, de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con tan hermosa mujer.

La señorita miko, sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían, se limitó a responder y después de dar una reverencia se marchó. Yo, continuando con mi propuesta, le ofrecí el brazo a mi encantadora acompañante y nos dirigimos dentro. No tenía idea de que las fiestas en Londres terminaban tan pronto, pues cuando entramos al salón, todo estaba vacío, alrededor, solo se podían contemplar las mesas vacías que antes estaban llenas de aperitivos, el bar con botellas trasparentes y en medio, hasta el final, las escaleras, el lugar donde la vi por primera vez.

Cuando preste más atención, note que Eriol también estaba en las escaleras, miraba hacia arriba con ojos embelesados mientas con una sonrisa de idiota se despedía de la chica que ya se encontraba arriba. No lo entendí sino hasta después, que lo máximo que la podía acompañar era al primer escalón de las escaleras "Fui un idiota al imaginar que podría llevarla hasta su habitación" era lo más lógico, ¿Cómo tendría el derecho de saber dónde dormía? Aunque, la sola idea, hizo vibrar mi cuerpo.

Eriol se percató de mi presencia y discretamente, se apartó de lugar, se despidió de Sakura y me aseguro que nos veríamos más tarde en el hotel donde nos hospedábamos. Al llegar, solté un suspiro y ocultando mi desacuerdo, deje libre su mano para al fin, despedirme de ella.

\- Creo que hasta aquí llego yo señorita – pronuncie, en un alarde de galantería

\- Así parece… - respondió ella soltando un suspiro

Después de aquellas palabras, nos quedamos callados viéndonos directamente a los ojos y aunque ninguno lo dijo, estaba más que claro, no deseábamos despedirnos.

\- Bueno… yo, debo irme – dijo y en cuanto la escuche pronunciar aquellas palabras, sentí como si me hubiesen golpeado el pecho

Me miro tímida pero seductora, sonrió levemente, y dando media vuelta planeo subir, cuando en un impulso, le tome la mano

\- ¿Sakura? – solté, y ella volteo sorprendida - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – pregunte, viendo en sus ojos, un brillo de alegría

\- …Claro – contesto esbozando su hermosa sonrisa

\- ¿Paso por ti mañana? - dije, intentando ocultar mi emoción

\- De acuerdo

\- Tres de la tarde, ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¿Me llevaras comer?

\- Lo que tú quieras…

\- Es una cita…

Suspire sonriendo cual adolecente enamorado, la mire a los ojos y confirme lo que sospechaba. El significado de belleza, nunca sería el mismo. Gracias a la mirada de las mikos que se encontraban en las escaleras, me limite a besarla (aunque moría por hacerlo) lo único que pude hacer, fue tomar su delicada mano, acercarme con respeto y plantar un dulce beso. De inmediato sentí como su cuerpo tembló por mi acto, eso me lleno de satisfacción así que decidí, que era hora de soltarla.

\- Te veo a las tres… - fue lo último que dije, retrocediendo un paso

Sakura, después de sonrojarse cual perfecta, me dedico la mirada más sensual que he visto en mi vida, y al fin, dio media vuelta. No moví ni un musculo, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado viendo como un idiota esas magníficas caderas contonearse en cada escalón. Sin duda era la mujer más hermosa en la tierra. Cuando llego al final, volteo por encima de su hombro y me miro traviesa, fue como si con esa mirada, me hubiera invitado a seguirla, o quizá, eso era lo que yo quería. Con todas mis fuerzas, contuve el impulso de subir, y lo único que hice, fue pasar saliva sintiendo la boca seca.

Hasta que la perdí de vista, dirigiéndose con elegancia al pasillo donde, supongo estaban las habitaciones, fue que me retire, agradecí al portero, deseándole buena noche y por fin salí de la casa "Kinomoto" mientras esperaba a que trajeran mi auto, voltee hacia las estrellas y con una sonrisa tonta, deguste su aroma que aún permanecía impregnado en mi nariz, metí las manos al pantalón de mi traje e intente comprender como es que todo eso me había pasado, conocer a la mujer perfecta hasta Europa, enamorarme de ella en tan solo una noche y lo mejor, sentirme absolutamente feliz.

Vi que mi auto se acercaba y planee sacar las manos de mis bolsillos pero, cuando puse más atención, me percaté de que algo, además de mi celular se encontraba ahí. Saque lo que se escondía y antes de que el Valet viera mi sorpresa, tome mis llaves, agradecí y en seguida entre al auto. Ya camino al hotel donde me hospedaba, solté una risita desenvolviendo el objeto en mis manos. Observe ese antifaz dorado a detalle y todo lo vivido esa noche, regreso a mi cabeza como una serie de encantadoras imágenes. Ese sería mi amuleto de la suerte, un simple antifaz.

No recuerdo haber hecho otra cosa más que llegar y tirarme a la cama, el cambio de horario y la grandiosa noche me habían dejado exhausto.

Cuando abrí los ojos y vi a mi alrededor, encontré en el suelo mis zapatos, mi saco y moño tirados cual basura, mi camisa desabotonada al menos tres botones y lo más importante, el antifaz que a tan solo unas horas atrás, lo llevaba puesto esa hermosa chica, permanecía en mis manos. Escuche que llamaban a la puerta, así que con pereza me levante de la cama, me acomode el cabello para atrás y sin preocuparme de traer la camisa desabotonada, abrí:

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Por fin despertaste? Y lo pregunto porque parece que un sonámbulo me abrió – burlo mi amigo, entrando a mi habitación

\- Parece que estas de muy buen humor

\- Y ¿tú no? Deberías… - comento insinuador

\- ¡Bah! Cierra la boca

\- ¡Por favor! No me digas que ahora sentirás vergüenza, anoche no recordabas el significado de esa palabra – y con eso me acabo, no supe que más decir, así que solo me reí - ¿Y bien?

\- De acuerdo, lo admito, pero es que en cuanto probé sus labios ya no pude detenerme

\- Te envidiaría amigo, sino te hubiera venido a presumir, que en quince minutos, me reuniré con la señorita Tomoyo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es… no podía perder oportunidad y la invite a salir. La llevare a desayunar

\- ¡Bien hecho amigo! – exprese realmente feliz.

De momento tuve la intención de restregarle en la cara que yo también saldría con Sakura pero… no quise quitarle esa torpe sonrisa de triunfador, así que preferí guardarlo para un mejor momento.

\- Bien – suspiro – Me tengo que ir, una sexy chica de largo cabello azabache, me está esperando y no pienso llegar tarde

\- Anda y ve amigo

Después de que salió, me cambie de ropa, me cepillé los dientes y guardando el antifaz, salí de la habitación para dirigirme a desayunar.

Debo mencionar que para ese punto, no me preocupaba nada más que no fuera la hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda, ni siquiera me había detenido a revisar mi celular. Un grave error, pues si hubiese prestado más atención, estoy seguro que no la hubiera invitado a salir. Tal vez, pasar solo una noche con ella, era lo único que me tocaba vivir.

Sakura

Mientras sentía que mis pies pisaban nubes, en lugar del piso, me dirigí a mi habitación, dibujando en el rostro la sonrisa de una tonta chica enamorada. La mano que Shaoran me había besado, la lleve a mis labios y la acaricie, degustando el delicioso recuerdo de sus besos. Fue entonces que la insistente voz de Tomoyo, me saco de mis fantasías.

\- ¡Sakura! – repetía entre susurros, mientras se asomaba detrás de la puerta de mi habitación

\- ¿Eh? Tomoyo

\- Ven… entra - Me apresure y en cuanto cerramos la puerta, comenzó atacarme de preguntas - Cuéntame… cuéntame… cuéntame ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Se besaron?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Tomoyo!

\- Oh, vamos… no me digas que no fue así, porque…

\- ¿Nos viste en el kiosco?

\- ¿Fue ahí? ¡Que romántico! – grito emocionada - No, no los vi, simplemente no me pude contener y me asome por las escaleras cuando se despedían. Solo basto unos segundos para darme cuenta de que su relación de desconocidos paso a ser "muy cercana" – comento coqueta ocasionando que me sonrojara

\- De acuerdo… - sonreí – ¡Claro que lo bese! – y al instante de confesar, ambas gritamos como dos locas

\- ¿Sakura? – pregunto mi hermano Touya, entrando sin previo aviso a la habitación - ¿Qué está pasando, porque esos gritos? ¿No deberían estar dormidas y cada una en su habitación?

\- Ah… hermano – tartamudee sin saber cómo responderle. No quería que mi prima se fuera, deseaba platicar con ella, todo lo sucedido con Shaoran

\- Sakura me invito a pasar la noche con ella – adelanto Tomoyo

\- Lo se… pero…

\- Oh, Sakura ¿No les dijo que sería como una pijamada?

\- ¿Pijamada? – cuestiono mi hermano alzando una ceja, mientras me miraba incrédulo

\- Si…. Si, invite a Tomoyo a una pijamada, siento no haber especificado

\- Si, ambas lamentamos el escándalo, ya nos acostaremos a dormir – agrego ella

Mi hermano dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo y en su rostro, vi una expresión que hace mucho tiempo no veía. Un leve y casi invisible sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, justo después de que mi querida amiga le sonrió dulcemente, pero intentando disimular, rápidamente se giró y apretando los ojos, salió de la habitación sin antes mencionar que no tardáramos en dormir. A pesar de todo, aún siguen gustándose – me dije sin la remota intención de comentar algo con ella.

Después de que nos libramos de Touya, nos quitamos los vestidos, nos vestimos con el pijama y ya acostadas, comenzamos a charlar sobre la fantástica noche.

\- ¡Ya veo! – expreso mordiendo uno de sus dedos – Que galán, pero al mismo tiempo, que romántico Li Shaoran

\- Si… lo es – suspire – Él, es, increíble… más de lo que podría esperar en un hombre – confesé – No sé, tal vez, pienses que estoy loca pero… siento que entre Shaoran y yo, hubo

\- ¿Una conexión? – pregunto completando mi frase – Como si en esta noche, hubieses conocido…

\- El verdadero amor – solté

Paso el tiempo y Tomoyo aún no respondía, por un momento temí lo peor, que tal vez, su silencio significaba un total desacuerdo, pues ¿Quién se enamoraría en una sola noche? Entonces, por fin hablo:

\- Oh Sakura – dijo con la voz entre cortada y las manos en el pecho – Mi querida Sakura, te enamoraste de Shaoran, no, corrijo, ambos se enamoraron, el uno del otro

\- Bueno…

\- Querida… ¿Por qué lo dudas? Esta más que claro

\- ¿No te parece ilógico o imposible?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, soy una fiel creyente del amor ¿En qué momento lo sentiste?

\- Cuando lo bese… tu…. ¿No sentiste lo mismo con Eriol?

\- Bueno, admito que besar a Eriol fue maravilloso y que con un solo beso basto para llevarme a las nubes pero… no sentí exactamente, amor. Fue más que nada, una linda y excitante atracción mutua

\- Oh, ya veo… y ¿No crees que en un futuro…?

\- Claro… él, es todo lo que puedo pedir, inteligente, apuesto, divertido, encantador… pero, no fue mi momento, el tuyo si… así que disfrútalo

Asenté y después de sonreírnos cómplices, continuamos nuestra conversación. Tomoyo me contó lo sucedido con el joven Eriol y la manera en que había quedado encantada con su persona, así mismo, me dio la noticia de que la había invitado a desayunar, a la mañana siguiente,, por lo tanto, solo tenía un par de horas para dormir pues habíamos pasado casi toda la noche, charlando. También le dije sobre la cita entre Shaoran y yo, y su repuesta fue algo así como:

\- Por favor…. Por favor…. Deja que yo te ayude a elegir tu outfit

\- Ah, claro…

\- Si, si, si – chillo contenta tomando mis manos – Quiero ser parte de tu primera cita con el joven que robo tu corazón

\- Gracias… - dije sonrojada –Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos dormir, no me gustaría que Eriol te vea cansada

\- Cierto aunque… para eso es el maquillaje

Reímos y después, al fin nos quedamos dormidas.

No sé realmente como es que pude dormir menos de cinco horas pero, sorprendentemente, no tenía sueño y me sentía tan ansiosa como emocionada. Ayude a Tomoyo a maquillarse para su cita y después de desearle suerte, me dirigí a desayunar pensando en que estaría haciendo Shaoran justo en ese mismo momento.

Sin saber cómo, las horas pasaron tan rápido como un parpadeo, eran justamente las dos de la tarde, había terminado de bañarme y con ansiedad, miraba mi armario sin encontrar algo que ponerme, un atuendo perfecto que impresionara a Shaoran, pero por el nivel de nervios que sentía, no encontraba algo que me gustara y lo peor, era que Tomoyo, aun no llegaba para ayudarme. Claro, no podía exigirle, ella estaba en todo su derecho de tardarse todo lo que quería con Eriol, era su cita y debía disfrutarla.

Entonces cuando comenzaba a creer que no llegaría, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió;

\- ¡Sakura! Ya estoy aquí… perdóname, tarde más de lo que pensaba

\- ¡Tomoyo! – suspire aliviada

\- Aun no te vistes, que bien, yo te ayudo

Entonces, sin saber de dónde, saco de mi armario el atuendo perfecto. Era una falda color azul cielo, con pequeños lunares blancos, su altura era perfecta, pues los tablones que le daban volumen ayudaban a verla más larga de lo que era; esta misma, la combino con una blusa con escote a hombros con el mismo color que los lunares y unas sandalias de tacón pequeño color beige. Un bolso pequeño y el maquillaje…. ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi prima era una experta.

Mi rostro se veía perfecto, como si hubiese dormido las horas exactas para verme, hidratado, fresca y descansada. Mis ojos tenían una sombra color café, bien difuminado y mis labios, solo tenían un poco de brillo, pues según las palabras de Tomoyo:

\- El color de tus labios es hermoso, no es necesario ponerles otro, además, si te pongo labial, cuando el joven Shaoran te bese, se va a llevar todo

\- ¡Tomoyo! – dije sonrojada, imaginándome la escena

Y mientras reíamos, escuchamos la puerta, la miko aviso que en la entrada un apuesto joven me buscaba. Supe de inmediato que era mi querido Shaoran, vi la hora, se había tardado diez minutos, pero no me incomodo, pues me había dado el tiempo perfecto para terminar de arreglarme. Tome mi bolso, Tomoyo me deseo suerte y después de compartirnos una sonrisa de emoción, baje apresurada para encontrarme con él.

Justo antes de llegar, mordí mis labios, intentando contener los nervios que aceleraban mi corazón, abrí la puerta y un suspiro de sorpresa se ahogó en mi garganta, de inmediato mi sonrisa se apagó.

\- Señorita Kinomoto – saludo el joven Eriol, seguido de ofrecerme una pequeña reverencia

\- Joven Hiiragizawa – pronuncie soltando el aliento contenido en mi pecho

Parecía avergonzado, sus ojos no me miraban, parecía que el divertido y carismático muchacho de la noche anterior, había desaparecido bajo esa expresión de angustia.

Fue entonces que juntando todos esos puntos, supe que Shaoran, no asistiría a nuestra cita, pero lo peor era, pensar en porque no había venido él, ¿Por qué enviar a su amigo? Sentí una punzada en el pecho, pero no tenía otra opción más que escuchar de su "amigo" los motivos de su ausencia.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

**Hola, hola, perdón por la tardanza pero como he mencionado en otras de mis historias, no he tenido mucho tiempo, mi hijo me absorbe por completo. Aun así, prometí actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Sigo activa, solo que mis publicaciones semanales se extenderán, espero me comprendan. **

**En fin, saben que me encanta leer sus Reviews, más que nada saber si les gusto el capítulo y espero que asi sea. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y hasta el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
